Always And Forever
by FrostedFlower
Summary: Sirius and Remus will always love each other. Even when one of them falls beyond the veil. Sirius/Remus slash. *Two days before Sirius' death*


Always And Forever  
  
In loving memory of Padfoot.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Sirius?" Remus asked to a relaxed Sirius, who's head lay in his lap in their bedroom of Grimmauld Place.  
  
Sirius brought himself back up and laid his head onto the pillow beside Remus. "Yeah?" he said.  
  
"Do you remember Kat?" asked Remus.  
  
A tear came to Sirius' eye. "Of course I do. How could I forget?" said Sirius, hastily wiping the tear away.  
  
There was a pause in the conversation. Looking back, Remus remembered the young, black haired girl, with the deep blue eyes and a smile that could brighten up even the darkest of times. Kat was the daughter that could have been. Should have been. Would have been.  
  
"I remember seeing her at the Orphanage, only three years old. We were just out of Hogwarts, already had our flat and living together," Remus remembered, a few tears beginning to work their way out of his own eyes.  
  
"And that was the night. that was the night Lily and James were killed," Sirius said. "I was sent to Azkaban. Twelve long years there. I would have spent my entire life there if I hadn't escaped."  
  
"I know you would have. And I'm so glad you didn't."  
  
Remus lowered himself on top of Sirius and passionately kissed him on the lips. Their lips melted together, each of them beginning to let out involuntary moans.  
  
"Sirius." Remus groaned.  
  
"Remus. oh my god, I love you." Sirius could feel Remus sucking and biting his neck and shoulder. "Oh please, I need you. inside me."  
  
Remus stopped licking his neck long enough to look up with a questioning look.  
  
"No lube, no nothing. just you," Sirius confirmed.  
  
Remus nodded his consent and kissed his lover firmly on the mouth to distract him from the pain that could possibly erupt within Sirius without the lubrication.  
  
Remus slid silently inside Sirius, quickly and carefully, keeping his mouth locked on his own the entire time.  
  
Sirius broke away from the kiss, groaning in a combination of pain and pleasure.  
  
The two men rocked together, their bodies becoming one, so it was impossible to determine who was who and where one started and the finished.  
  
Kissing fiercely and never closing their eyes, just staring at each other while their lips and bodies moved together, the two were brought to their climax together and at the same time in a mixture of moans, groans, and screams of ecstasy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Some hours later, the two awoke in each other's arms.  
  
Kissing Sirius on the top of the head, Remus said, "I love you, Sirius."  
  
"I love you, too," Sirius answered.  
  
"Always and forever," said Remus.  
  
"Always and forever," agreed Sirius. "I'll never leave you, Remus." But Remus had already fallen back asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Two days later, Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Black Lestrange, falling beyond the veil.  
  
The look that Sirius gave Remus just before he had disappeared from site cut through him to the bone. Remus couldn't live without him.  
  
He wrestled Harry away from the veil, keeping him from going after Sirius, although he was fighting the urge to go after him himself. He had lost the one and only man he loved.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The years passed, Voldemort was defeated, and life was peaceful.  
  
Remus was nearing his 100th birthday, and his Marauder aura still kept him looking young and healthy. But the empty feeling in his heart lived on. He just couldn't let go of Sirius. He didn't want to let go.  
  
On an early summer's day, however, he paid a visit to the Ministry of Magic. He met with the minister and had tea with several of the employers, but couldn't help feeling drawn to the Department of Mysteries.  
  
He walked past the guard, who was too busy eating to notice, and through several rooms until he came to the one with many doors. He knew exactly which one to go through.  
  
And there it was. The arch leading beyond the veil. From inside his coat he produced a single red rose and threw it through the veil, watching it spiral downwards.  
  
When he could see the rose no longer, he took a deep breath. Staring down into the darkness, he murmured to himself, "Always and forever, Sirius," before willingly falling beyond the veil. ~ END ~  
  
Author Notes: This fic was written because Sirius has died. I don't really believe he has, I am still in Sirius-death denial. This fic is dedicated to all of the S.S. Wolfstar shippers, I give them my condolences. Please review. 


End file.
